ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
D.I.C.E. Awards
| year2 = | website = https://www.interactive.org/ }} The D.I.C.E. Awards (formerly the Interactive Achievement Awards) are an award show in the video game industry. The awards are arranged by the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences (AIAS), and held during the AIAS' annual D.I.C.E. Summit in Las Vegas. Winners of the D.I.C.E. Awards are determined by ballot of industry experts and AIAS members. "D.I.C.E." is a backronym for "Design Innovate Communicate Entertain". Awards The tables below are based on the awards cycle for the calendar year preceded the award ceremony date; for example, all awards given for "1997" were presented to winners in a 1998 ceremony. Game of the Year Overall Action Game of the Year Adventure Game of the Year Cellular/Mobile Game of the Year Downloadable Game of the Year Family Game of the Year Handheld Game of the Year Immersive Reality Game of the Year The Immersive Reality Game of the Year was added for consideration of 2016 games to award those in the growing area of virtual reality and augmented reality games. Massively Multiplayer Game of the Year Referred to in the past as "Persistent World", "Online", or "Online Role-Playing" Game of the Year. Racing Game of the Year Role-Playing Game of the Year Strategy/Simulation Game of the Year Sports Game of the Year Fighting Game of the Year Casual Game of the Year Social Networking Game/Web Based Game of the Year Portable Game of the Year "Outstanding" Awards Outstanding Animation Outstanding Game Direction Outstanding Art Direction Outstanding Character Performance Outstanding Game Design Outstanding Gameplay Engineering Immersive Reality Technical Achievement This award was added to honor games from 2016 onward in technical achievements for virtual reality and augmented reality. Outstanding Licensed Soundtrack Outstanding Online Gameplay Outstanding Original Music Composition Outstanding Sound Design Outstanding Story Outstanding Visual Engineering Outstanding Technical Achievement Innovation in Gaming Console Awards Console Game of the Year Console Innovation Console Children's Console First Person Action Console Sports Simulation Console Action Sports Computer Awards Computer Game of the Year Computer Innovation Computer Educational/Skills Computer Family/Children's Computer First Person Action D.I.C.E. Sprite Award The D.I.C.E. Sprite Award was added for the 2015 awards ceremony to honor "a game having disproportionate resources for development and exposure (as compared to AAA titles), represent a higher degree of risk tolerance and advances our industry with innovative gameplay and experiences". Technical Impact Award The Technical Impact Award was added for the 2015 awards ceremony to recognize "unique innovations that contribute to the ongoing progress of interactive media". Award show hosts Since 2000, the annual award show has been hosted by many notable figures from the entertainment world. :2000 — Martin Short :2001 — Martin Lewis :2002 — Patton Oswalt :2003 — Dave Foley :2004 — Diane Mizota :2005 — Cory Rouse and Kurt Scholler :2006 — Jay Mohr :2007 — Jay Mohr :2008 — Jay Mohr :2009 — Jay Mohr :2010 — Jay Mohr :2011 — Jay Mohr :2012 — Chris Hardwick :2013 — Freddie Wong and Felicia Day :2014 — Pete Holmes :2015 — Pete Holmes :2016 — Greg Miller and Jessica Chobot :2017— Greg Miller and Jessica Chobot :2018 — Greg Miller and Jessica Chobot Hall of Fame The Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences has annually inducted into its "Hall of Fame" video game developers that have made revolutionary and innovative achievements in the video game industry/computer game industry.AIAS Hall of Fame Lifetime Achievement Awards The Lifetime Achievement Award is given "for individuals whose accomplishments span a broad range of disciplines over a lengthy career in the industry". Pioneer Awards The Pioneer Award is given "for individuals whose career spanning work has helped shape and define the interactive entertainment industry". Games with multiple wins The following games received six or more D.I.C.E. Awards: References Category:Awards established in 1998 Category:Video game awards